1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to screw driving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved screw driving extension apparatus wherein the same is arranged for receiving and driving fastener screws remotely from a driver such as a drill and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screw driver structure and screw driver extension is available in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,444 indicates a prior art example of a screw driver extension shaft arranged to secure a drill bit at a remote orientation relative to a driving tool.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an extension structure arranged to reciprocatably mount a shaft arranged to permit extension and projection of the shaft during driving of a fastener from within the shaft structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.